Fencamfamine (Glucoenergan, Reactivan) is a stimulant which was developed in the 1960s as a treatment for reduced performance and rehabilitation from prolonged and debilitating diseases; treatment of depressive day-time fatigue, lack of concentration and lethargy (Brazil, European countries, South Africa, etc.).